I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess
by Sunshinesque
Summary: song-fic to Playradioplay's song "I'm a pirate, you're a princess". I don't own the song! The day finally comes when Tony turns eighteen and gets to inherit his dad's company; however, his girlfriend, Pepper, isn't quite as excited as he is.


"Tony! Come on!" a red headed girl laughed blissfully while pulling her boyfriend over to an old playground; the boy groaned inwardly while allowing him to be dragged over to the structure meant for five year old kids… _not _seventeen year old teenagers.

She let go of his hand and began climbing a red, swirled pole that led her up higher on the structure. She almost fell once, her converse not quite giving her the support she needed, but made it on top anyway. She smirked triumphantly once she safely made it onto the wooden landscape, and then beckoned Tony's name, "Come on, climb up here!"

The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes playfully while climbing up after his girlfriend, reaching the top slightly faster than her. Not soon after he stood on the second level of the playground, his girlfriend shot him a wink and ran off, laughing evilly.

"Pepper!" Tony sprinted after his girlfriend, climbing several flights of small stairs and injuring himself on many obstacles (like monkey bars and slides and rope ladders). After following Pepper up a long flight of stairs, Tony found himself on the highest point on the playscape and about to mock yell at his girlfriend for making him come up here, when he spotted her at the wheel of a pirate ship, tears threatening to exploit from her eyes.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her. She eyed him warily while rubbing her eyes.

"N-nothing's wrong Tony. It's just… well; this is the last time we're going to be able to do this…" She said, her lip quivering slightly.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

Pepper sighed, turning around and leaning on the pirate wheel for support. "Did you forget what tomorrow is?"

Tony thought for a minute, scratching his head in confusion. "Uhh… Tuesday?"

Pepper shook her head. "It's… your birthday tomorrow."

Tony suddenly was struck with remembrance, and smiled happily. "Right! It's my eighteenth birthday tomorr-"

His smile quickly vanished as soon as it came. A moment of silence passed before Pepper spoke, "Yes, tony; tomorrow, you turn eighteen and officially become an adult. Tomorrow… you get to finally take over your dad's company."

Tony walked closer to Pepper, tugging on her hand. "Pepper, that's not going to change what we have together… nothing ever could."

The girl turned around, tilting her upward to stare into her boyfriend's eyes. "Tony, you're not going to have any time after tomorrow; you'll take over the company right away, and then you'll be busy, and you won't have any time for me, or Rhodey, or Ironman…"

Tony wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind her while resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know I'm going to be busy, Pepper… But that doesn't mean I won't make time for you."

Pepper softly laughed. "I knew this day would come… what did I think would happen, dating an heir to a huge company… you've always been out of my league, Tony."

The teenage boy defiantly shook his head. "That's not true. You've always been out of _my _league…" Tony suddenly smiled, the thought of one of Pepper's favorite songs coming into his head.

He let go of Pepper and grabbed onto the makeshift pirate wheel, singing happily and goofily. "I am a pirate, you are princess, we could sail the seven seas…"

The red head's face shone as she went next to Tony, looking out of the play telescope that was on their 'pirate ship'. "Bring back some presents, for all the people…"

"Everyone will love us, even Whitney will love us…" Pepper laughed at the swap of names, and then went next to Tony, grabbing the wheel with him.

"Have you forgotten your place? I'm being sarcastic!" She sang happily.

"That step could kill a bus of kids…" Tony eyed Pepper, who looked to be enjoying the moment almost as much as he was.

"We have a good thing; she is a bad thing. Why would she want to break us? Who would want to break us?" Pepper suddenly jumped into Tony's arms, placing her arms around his shoulders and squeezing tightly.

Tony smiled, wrapping his arms securely around her and whispering into her fiery red hair, "And soon enough, you'll hear the black top calling your name… Everyday, your life will never be the same…"

Tony turned his head to face Pepper's, and gingerly pressed his lips onto hers. He smiled while pulling away.

"I am a pirate, and I am in love with a princess."

_**A/N okay, another quick oneshot. The musically inspiration for this song is obvious; playradioplay's amazing song "I'm a pirate, you're a princess." In the originally song, it goes "everyone will love us, even Courtney will love us" but I thought replacing 'Courtney' with 'Whitney' made it sound better :)**_

_**Anyway, I'm trying to write more oneshots in hope that I can be struck with more inspiration for "reality TV." This oneshot did just that, and I think after I post this, I'm going to go finish the third chapter.**_

_**I know this isn't one of my best written one shots, but I felt like writing something to the song, and well… I got this little piece of doodie instead. Oh well!**_

_**Anywho, for those who read "How Far Can a Bet Go", you know how the guy I liked asked me out just at my story ended? Well, we broke up. Actually, I dumped him. But anyway…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
